Colonia, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed November 30, 2012. |elevation_m = 21 |elevation_ft = 69 |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |latd = 40.594133 |longd = -74.31377 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07067Look Up a ZIP Code for Colonia, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 30, 2012. |area_code = 732/848 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3414380 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 02389346 |website = |footnotes = }} Colonia is a census-designated place and unincorporated community within Woodbridge Township, in Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed November 30, 2012.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 30, 2012. As of the 2010 United States Census, the CDP's population was 17,795. In 1919, the New Jersey State Highway Commission built a new road that became part of the Lincoln Highway, an early plan to create a transcontinental highway. The stretch was constructed on the west side of the Pennsylvania Railroad (now the Northeast Corridor) from near the northeast of Dow Avenue between Colonia and Iselin to Cedar Street in Menlo Park, to avoid two railroad crossings. The old road is now Middlesex-Essex Turnpike and Thornall Street, on the east side of the tracks. Geography Colonia is located at (40.594133,-74.31377). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP had a total area of 3.914 square miles (10.137 km2), of which, 3.910 square miles (10.126 km2) of it is land and 0.004 square miles (0.011 km2) of it (0.11%) is water. Demographics Census 2010 Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 17,811 people, 6,184 households, and 5,077 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 1,772.4/km2 (4,594.1/mi2). There were 6,254 housing units at an average density of 622.3/km2 (1,613.1/mi2). The racial makeup of the CDP was 86.00% White, 4.76% African American, 0.10% Native American, 6.31% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 1.27% from other races, and 1.50% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.97% of the population.DP-1 - Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 from the Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Colonia CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 30, 2012. There were 6,184 households out of which 35.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.7% were married couples living together, 10.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 17.9% were non-families. 15.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.88 and the average family size was 3.21. In the CDP the population was spread out with 23.7% under the age of 18, 6.2% from 18 to 24, 29.1% from 25 to 44, 24.8% from 45 to 64, and 16.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 93.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.4 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $67,372, and the median income for a family was $76,090. Males had a median income of $50,260 versus $36,657 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $27,732. About 1.5% of families and 2.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.0% of those under age 18 and 4.0% of those age 65 or over. Schools ;Public schools Schools in Colonia operated as part of the Woodbridge Township School District are: Elementary schools (K-5) * Claremont Avenue Elementary School #20 - Claremont Avenue, Colonia * Lynn Crest Elementary School #22 - New Dover Road, Colonia * Oak Ridge Heights Elementary School #21 - Inman Avenue * Pennsylvania Avenue Elementary School #27 - Pennsylvania Avenue Middle school (6-8) * Colonia Middle School - Delaware Avenue High school (9-12) * Colonia High School - East Street ;Private/religious school (K-8) * St. John Vianney Grammar School - 420 Inman AvenueSt. John Vianney School, Roman Catholic Diocese of Metuchen. Accessed May 13, 2013. Noted residents Noted current and former residents of Colonia include: * John Gorka (born 1958), contemporary folk singer/songwriter.Gluck, Robert. "Home AgainFolksinger John Gorka has never stopped being a Jersey boy.", New Jersey Monthly, March 15, 2010. Accessed November 20, 2012. "Jennie Esposito remembers her first encounter with John Gorka. He was a shy eighth-grader in Colonia who had been invited to join her church folk group." * Tom Higgins (born 1964), former American and Canadian football player.Ralph, Dan. "Accolades await Esks' Higgins", The Hamilton Spectator, February 26, 2004. Accessed November 30, 2012. "The native of Colonia, N.J., has made Alberta his home, retiring as a player in 1981 to become a high school coach in Calgary." * Stewart Krentzman - CEO of Oki Data Americas, Inc.."Oki Data Americas Promotes Stewart Krentzman to President and Chief Executive Officer.", Business Wire, October 2, 2003. Accessed June 24, 2007. * Eric LeGrand (born 1990), defensive tackle the Rutgers Scarlet Knights football team who was paralyzed during a game.Stanmyre, Matthew. "Colonia honors paralyzed Rutgers player Eric LeGrand as 'town hero'", The Star-Ledger, October 23, 2010. Accessed November 30, 2010. * Glen Mason (born 1950), NCAA football coach. Glen Mason, University of Minnesota, accessed April 22, 2007. "Mason is a 33-year coaching veteran who coached more games (102) than anyone in Kansas' school history. Succeeding with programs that had previously suffered through hard times is nothing new for the Colonia, N.J. native." * Bret Schundler (born 1959), New Jersey Republican politician.Sullivan, Joseph F. "Jersey City Mayor Warns of Possible Bankruptcy", The New York Times, November 10, 1992. Accessed November 30, 2012. "Mr. Schundler, who was born in Colonia, graduated from Harvard University with honors in 1981 and then worked as a Congressional aide and a campaign coordinator for Gary Hart's 1984 presidential run." * Tico Torres (born 1953), drummer for Bon Jovi.Jordan, Chris. "Ten Wild Nights", Asbury Park Press, November 9, 2007. Accessed November 30, 2012. "But there they are, Sayreville's Jon Bon Jovi, now of Middletown, and his bandmates - including Richie Sambora, guitar, from Woodbridge; David Bryan, keyboards, from Edison and Tico Torres, drums, from the Colonia section of Woodbridge - giving the sound of Newark a new, and decidedly loud, wrinkle." References Category:Census-designated places in Middlesex County, New Jersey Category:Woodbridge Township, New Jersey